Siege Kill
by megacoldfusion
Summary: The UK is none to please having their diamond stolen, so Captain Harris is replaced by someone who Debbie Callihan has met before and from there they go about what is needed to be done.


**Siege Kill**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The characters of James Bond and police academy are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN:** This will be a one shot story and this will be set months apart after the events of license to kill and Police Academy: Assignment Miami Beach and some reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter: One

**Just another job**

* * *

**The squad room, the police station**

Commadant Lassard and his finest officers consisting of High tower, Tackleberry, Jones, Hooks, Callihan, Nick Lassard, Fackler, and standing there with his sidekick Proctor, Captain Harris who looks pretty confident due to the fact the Commissioner Henry Hurst is on his way.

The mayor of the city had informed him that the Commissioner had a meeting with the governor, what was it about he didn't know. Harris has a pretty good guess that Lassard's team would shamed and he would get rid of them so he can have his own team handle the gang.

Finally, the door opened and Commissioner Henry Hurst walked as he looked none too please about the theft of the diamond right under their noses, Harris knew he wasn't going to take the blame and didn't care who owned the diamond that was stolen.

"I just got out of the meeting with the governor," said Hurst "And people he was not happy."

"Got that right, not happy." Chuckled Harris

"Shut up Harris," growled Hurst.

"The British government who owned the diamond, is not happy at all and want action now." Replied Hurst. "Means change is in order and someone will be replaced."

"Does that mean Lassard's team will be replaced," smirked Harris?

"No," shook the head of Hurst "It, has been decided you, will be replaced with someone else."

"Oh please, replace me with some tea bagger." Said Harris.

"Yeah those tea baggers are stupid," chuckled Proctor.

"We can only hope he isn't like Captain Harris," muttered Tackelberry.

"Ain't that the truth," mumbled Nick.

"All right you can come in now," called out Hurst.

Suddenly footsteps are heard in the background. A shadow appeared at the door to the squad room, but they cannot make out who it is. The door knob then turned and walked in is a well-dressed man. Whom they had seen before when they were on assignment in Miami Beach.

Lt. Debbie Callihan looked rather surprised to see James again and he looked handsome as ever. She licked her lips, crossed her legs and took deep breaths to calm herself down, which she felt like her breasts were going to pop out of her uniform.

For now she kept a professional manner. The others of Lassard's could tell this man is dangerous and kept a professional manner, although Tackelberry is upset that his gun was taken away by the man. Captain Harris and Procter didn't look impressed by the mystery man.

"And for your information Captain Dork," replied Bond in a flawless British accent "I don't drink tea, because to me it's mud."

Proctor laughed, but Captain Harris struck his sidekick with his cane and the others chuckled as well.

"This man is a highly decorated secret service agent of his government," replied Hurst "And has full authority to do as he pleases."

"Now look Mister," Harris said to Bond by using his cane to poke at the man.

"Poke that cane at me again," replied Bond with a dark glare "And I will shove it so far up your ass, you'll need pooper scooper to clean up the mess."

"Uh...right,"cringed Harris then spoke loudly"But sir, what about the mayor he put me in charge."

"Not anymore," replied Hurst

"Due your incompetence, you have been reassigned," said Bond.

"To where" gasped Harris

"Alaska" said Bond

"You can't do this." Yelled Harris.

Two suited men walked in, grabbed Captain Harris as he is kicking and screaming like a baby, his cries are echoing in the background. On the other hand Procter is confused, does that mean he will be reassigned also.

"Sir, I can be very useful to you." Spoke Proctor "I do everything for Captain Harris."

"I have no need for a sidekick," said Bond "Now go say goodbye to Captain Harris."

Proctor goes over to the window and opened it, to see Captain Harris being dragged away in a vehicle. Officer Fackler wanted to see Captain Harris being taken away, but accidentally bumped into Proctor who was pushed out of the window and landed in a garbage bin. Proctor slowly got out.

"If you want to go with Captain Harris," said Bond "Then you can go."

"Oh, thank you sir." Smiled Proctor

Both of them are put in the car and are driven away from the police station. Bond just rolled his eyes at the sheer stupidity of what had transpired and he nodded to Commissioner Hurst to leave in doing so he does leave.

"Now that we got that out of the way he can get down to business." Said Bond,"I agree with Commandant Lassard assumption that someone had been leaking information, considering Captain Harris can't keep his mouth shut."

"That is very, very, very bad." Spoke Commandant.

"Indeed, as your nephew figured out there is a master mind behind the gang," replied Bond "Because they're too stupid to do this by themselves."

"Yup," nodded Nick "Question is who is this master mind."

"That is why you and Miss Hooks will follow the money and see where it leads, you know good old police work," said Bond

"We can do that." Nodded Hooks

"It will take some time to do it." Said Nice.

"Good see that you do." Nodded Bond "The British secret service found files on these three of the gang."

He pulls down screen and puts picture images along with information for the officers to see.

"The first man is Ox Morgan," replied Bond "A former strongman and wrestler who has a fascination for Ice Cream, Hightower he is yours."

"Indeed," nodded Hightower.

"The next man is a sharp shooter, former Canadian special forces with a liking for guns Ace Harding. Mr. Tackelberry, I know you like guns and know where to look for the man."

"You just made my day," smiled Tackelberry

"And finally Flash Alan, marital artist and former gymnast who was kicked out due to cheating. He is yours Mister Jones."Said Bond.

"I will," Jones spoke in some sort of broken English/Japanese "Take great pleasure" he paused "To take him down."

"What about me" asked Debbie.

"You and I will be working together, to find out where the gang will hit next." Chuckled Bond "Break few heads to get people to talk."

"Now your talking my language." Callihan cracked her knuckles.

"And me," said Fackler.

"Just make sure things are secure here in the police station." Replied Bond.

"I won't let you down sir." Spoke Fackler.

"And me" asked Erick

"I have an insanely important job for you, can I count on you." Said Bond

"Yes, i can," the Commandant snapped to attention.

"I want you to go golfing." Bond speaks to him "You know undercover work."

"I'll get right on it." Smiled Erick

"Everyone is dismissed." Said Bond

The officers left the room except for Lt. Debbie Callihan and James Bond. Alone at last, but she isn't going to go all giddy in seeing him again. Last time they saw each other was in Miami, but both had to leave due to unfortunate events.

"Nice job in taking down those diamond theives." Said Bond

"I heard Franz Sanchez was captured and then escaped, but what happened after that." Said Callihan

"Ah, yes that." He paused for a moment "He did escape by bribing a DEA agent and got out of the country, but not before getting revenge on Felix."

"The man who came to you." Said Callihan

"Yes," nodded Bond "His wife was killed and he was maimed by a shark, lost a leg and arm, he still lived of course"

"That bastard," growled Callihan

"Yes," replied Bond "I wanted to go after him, but my superior told me no, but I wouldn't listen and I was burn noticed. So I went rogue and took him down."

"Is he dead," asked Callihan?

"Yes," he answered to her.

"And then what Happened," she asked again?

"I was only holiday," said Bond "When my old employers begged me back into the service, because of what I did and they needed me. So now here I am back in service with my license."

"So, if we are busting a few heads," said Callihan "what's the challenge this time."?

"The loser buys dinner." Smiled Bond.

"I won't lose to you again." She puts her chest up to his face "Like I did in the sparing match we had."

"Oh you like to spar again," he winked at her "That can be arranged."

"Let's go" said Callihan

"Yes, wear plain clothing." Said Bond.

"Right." Nodded Callihan

Both of them walked out of the squad room a simple ow was heard from Debbie Callihan which she got slapped in the butt by James. She will get him back later for that.

* * *

**The bar across town**

Lt. Debbie Callihan landed a right cross to the jaw of the man who tried to swing at her with his own fist. Her punch connected and knocked him back by crashing into a table that broke on impact. James had side stepped when two men used their bats at the same time to hit him, but they hit themselves inside and we're knocked out cold.

Debbie kicked another one in the groin which the thug is in pain, Bond grabbed the man and rammed his head against the wall to knock him out. Back to back James and Debbie struck back against the thugs in the bar, one by one they get knocked down and out.

A thug tried to hit a chair at Bond, but he caught it and Debbie kicked the man in the groin, then gasping for pain he sees the chair come down right at the man's face which knocked him out of commission.

They dropped like flies until none are standing, except for the barkeeper who is hiding under the counter. James and Debbie are breathing heavily, their adrenaline is high and are taking deep breaths in looking at their surroundings.

They just asked a few questions to people in here and we're attacked. Their clothes are torn, along with a few bumps and bruises, however they managed to come out of it alive and walked over to where the barkeeper is hiding.

"You know my good man. All this could if you and these clowns answer out questions." Said Bond.

"Now if you don't want the police to raid this place," said Callihan,"You will answer our question."

"All right," spoke the barkeeper "The guys you mentioned we're here blabbing about their next heist in Wilson heights," he tells them the location.

"This place has lost its charm." Said Bond as he walked away.

"I agree this place annoys me," replied Callihan "This was the next best thing to sex."

"You can say that." Chuckled Bond.

"I guess it's a tie, so we both pay." Replied Callihan

"Oh yes," nodded Bond.

Later at the squad room of the police station

The remaining officers are in the squad room and discussing what is going on. Nick Lassard and Hooks uncovered evidence that leads all the way to the mayor's office which someone is behind the robberies either on the mayor's staff or the mayor himself. It would explain a few things.

Bond nodded and told them to follow the mayor to see where he goes, he informed them of what he and Lt. Callihan had discovered. The plan is simple go undercover in a bank. All of them nodded and started to do their tasks.

* * *

**Wilson Heights Bank**

All seemed to be normal at the bank, which people are coming and going as banking applies here. Suddenly Ox, Flash and Ace walked in, they have been given another job to do. Rob a bank of course and they headed to the booth area and a proper dressed man had just served a customer and now it's their turn.

"May I help you? said Bond

"This is a stick-up" replied Ace which he took out his gun and fired warning shots in the air "give us all of your money."

"my good man," said Bond "Have you heard the old expression, welcome to my parlor the spider said to the fly."

"No" courses all three of them.

James snapped his fingers, which people around the gang draw out their guns and pointed at the men. They looked like they were about to wet themselves and put their hands up to be arrested.

"You do now." Smiled Bond.

* * *

**Afterwards**

Nick Lassard and Hooks followed the mayor to a sewer area and mane a discovery which the Mayor indeed is behind the robberies and made the arrest. Everything that was stolen by the gang is returned to their rightful owner including the diamonds. The job is done, but for James Bond and Debbie Callihan it's certainly not.

As for Captain Harris and Proctor they're freezing in an igloo that acts as a small police station in Alaska.

* * *

**Hotel room**

James and Debbie spent some time together, first they had dinner and then both had to pay. When they got to spar, they done it in the hotel room, they exchanged blows and wrestler in various positions which would be considered rough sex.

Clothes were ripped off and torn. Furniture is broken or smashed which it looked like a tornado had passed through here. Upon the bed which is broken James and Debbie lay there, licking their wounds from their sparing and sex finishing kissing each other.

"Oh, James." Moaned Callihan.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
